Finding the Right Potion To Say I Love You
by reichkun
Summary: The title is a MAJOR clue to the pairing and if you can't guess it...well...go figure
1. Chapter 1

_This is my 1st HP fic so be gentle..._

_FYI: I made this fic long before the last book was published. Why I didn't post it long before..I dunno. Maybe I didn't think it was good enough. (shrug) You decide. _

_This was my gift for my very good friend who is forever a Snape fanatic fangirl (hugs and kisses). I must say I didn't find anything attractive about him until she bugged me to make her a fic for her birthday since she knows I write for the heck of it. Getting to like the guy was hard and finding a partner was harder (Sorry Snape fans). But once I got the hang of it, he not such a bad guy afterall. Cute and a bit sad. Awww...Anyways, I got inspired when I was reading the portion when Snape was bullied by James and was recused by Lily (sweet girl) when they were still in school. Thus, this fic happened before Lily became Potter and Harry never existed (which there wont be any HP books if this would happen) But I honestly love the pairing so don't ruin it. Sorry about the madeup potion names. I suck at Biology.  
_

_I must say I did a good job discovering Severus' secret crush (wow since childhood) since __I made this long before book 7 came. Cheers mate! Reviews are so appreciated_

* * *

**Finding the Right Potion To Say I Love You**

By: Reichkun

Severus woke up with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 6 in the morning – barely 4 hours of sleep. He tried stifling a yawn as he stood from his desk where rolls of parchments were left scattered and flattened from his fitful sleep. Grabbing a beat-up looking basket, he strode out from the cottage.

Outside, faint sunlight colored the sky with a pinkish glow. Sounds of stirring coming from the woodland surrounding his home gently announced the new day of endless possibilities. Severus could still feel the cool night breeze softly caressing his face. He stood from his spot, savoring the early morning scenery.

He didn't quite understand why people prefer to wake up late and miss out this everyday beauty. Although there is barely anything to see in the town, except perhaps the usual bustling crowd on the street, so probably the more reason to stay inside and curl up in quiet comfort. Choosing this spot had been one of his better, if not best, decisions, far from the crowded town – at a very good bargain as he may care to add. Though it doesn't look certainly of great appearance, it still retained its function as a place for him to stay until school starts. Still, living in isolation has its bad perks – like running out of food stocks, or worse, out of essential ingredients for brewing potions. Now, that is crisis.

Before Severus could take another step, he heard a sound coming from behind him. He poised in a defensive stance – his wand ready. A figure appeared from the foliage. A woman of flaming red hair and startling green eyes smiled and moved towards him. He lowered his wand.

"Thought it was you," she grinned.

"Lily Evans," he sighed, "what were you thinking being here at this hour?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," she shot back as she stood beside him, catching her breath.

She looked radiantly beautiful. Her red hair, reflecting from the sun's rays, framed her glowing smiling face, making her appeared angelic. Emerald green eyes that sparkles every time she smiled. Her fair skin glistened from her trek upward from who-knows-where. Her well-endowed chest, rapidly taking in lungful of air, proved to be a difficult task of not staring into, especially since she was wearing one of those tight blouses. By god, sweat has never looked this good.

"I – I was going to buy some stocks, ah...for...brewing," he hastily explained, careful to look anywhere else but her. "Besides, I live here," he added indignantly.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, amused. She held his face so he could look straight at her. "I'm here, silly." She giggled.

Severus blushed. Her hands felt pleasantly warm on his skin. "What are you looking at?" He pushed her hand away and strode off in the town's direction. Lily hurried to catch up.

"You know, when walking with a company, normally you don't leave them behind," she commented.

"Don't you have better things to do aside from tagging along?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted some company," she answered.

"As a matter of fact, I abhor company," he replied dryly.

"Oh, I see," she teased, "then I'll just be your beautiful stranger stalking you."

Severus shook his head in exasperation. Seeing that nothing can persuade her from not following, he continued onward. The path was rocky and steep. Bits of rocks ranging from minuscule to gigantic were scattered everywhere, making the journey difficult and tiresome. Severus was careful in choosing his step. His boots were not made for extreme outdoor hiking and cost a good deal of money, which he cannot afford to spend right now. He stopped once in a while to check on his stubborn unwelcome pursuer. She walked a bit slower than him, pausing every now and then; making sure her ankles doesn't get scratch from the rocks' jagged edges. He wondered how she had ever hiked up that hill with those shoes. He sighed and offered his hand to her. She looked at him imploringly.

"At the rate you're going, we might as well reach town by noon," he explained. "I don't plan on traveling back up in the noonday sun, mind you."

Lily smiled and took his hand. Her touch felt cool yet warm at the same time. He watched her make her way towards him, his hand guiding her along. Her hair bouncing along as she daintily skipped from rock to rock. She made it seemed like a game, like in everything else she does. How many times have he looked at her and still see her smiling? Even during lectures, she never failed to make the professor smile along with her witty remarks and stubborn ways. Has she ever felt sadness, or even loneliness? He didn't even want to think about it. To see her sad, even in his mind, makes him ache inside. What is he thinking? Who is he to consider of such things? Is he starting to develop feelings for her? He shook his head, trying to shake away that absurd possibility. He must think of the things he must accomplish today, and that is to gather the necessary ingredients before the brew boils beyond it's supposedly reactions.

"Something matter?" she inquired. He realized that he hasn't moved from where he stood.

He shrugged. "Interesting shoes you have. Exactly what was on your mind when you decided to have a nice stroll in the forest?"

Lily turned pink at his remark. "I once saw a Rhodium Capsicum blossoms somewhere nearby. I was hoping to get few petals for my Cooling Steam Draft. I must have hit some of the Forgetfulness Potion Spray, so here I am."

"You don't look disappointed"

"I am. But I've got you, don't I?" she grinned.

Severus smirked. "And what do I have to do with your blossom problem?"

"Well, for starters, you're one of the few people I know whose expert at brewing potions—even with eyes closed, as if you didn't know," she pointed out, "Searching for the right ingredients must be a cinch to you, especially since you've been staying that place brimming with endless stock of most, if not all, ingredients."

"You flatter me," he mocked.

She shrugged. "There are times that the truth pill is more appealing to look at than swallowing it."

"And sometimes you amaze me, woman"

Lily blushed. "No, just talked too much"

They walked further on in silence. The path they strode on became wider and smoother as it gradually joined with a well-traveled path. The green meadow surrounding the forest was soon replaced by cobbled streets with rows of shops on either side. People were jostling about, minding their own business. Few greeted them as they passed by. Finally, they stopped at the Witch's Shack, a wider cousin store of the Apothecary.

Severus walked towards the counter and started a muffled conversation with the person-in-charge. The guy motioned him to follow and they disappeared in the Restricted Room. He emerged later with his tattered basket overflowing with assorted murky bottles and herbs. He found Lily looking at the displayed charms section. He gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh! Done already?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"It's already half past nine. We've been here for more than an hour. Buying anything?"

Lily hesitated. "Umm...no, I'll pass."

They walked back out and up to the path they had left. Severus noticed his companion's attention was not on the road since she didn't seem to mind bits of jagged stones giving more than just dust and dirt on her boots. Concerned, he began striking up a conversation, something he wouldn't normally do. Still this wasn't what you call a normal morning.

"Huge stones up ahead."

Lily glanced absentmindedly at the trail and managed to sidestep some rocks—barely.

_That was stupid. Lame, Severus. And you call yourself ready for teaching? _He cursed at himself silently in the head. He cleared his throat for courage.

"I know a clearing somewhere near, with lots of Rhodium Capsicum blossoms. It's a bit far off but I think I could, ah...get you some blossoms...for your brew."

Lily looked up and stared at him. "Would you really?" she beamed. "Oh Severus, that would be delightful!"

Severus grinned sheepishly. "So, what were you looking back there in the shop?"

Lily blushed. " 'Tis nothing really. Just browsing on some stuff. It's not like I was going to buy or anything."

He scratched his cheek in amusement. "You _were_ looking at a_certain_ bracelet."

She grinned in embarrassment. "Well, there is this _certain_ bracelet I wanted ever since I saw it last summer. But, you know...ah...its nothing."

"It was the charm bracelet wasn't it?" Severus inquired

"Was it that obvious?" She looked alarmed

"He chuckled. "Not really. But I can sort of tell what someone's thinking."

"Occumency. I bet that's how you aced that quiz on Bogus Hexes and Wizarding Messes of the World," she teased.

"For your information, I studied for that test." He shot back playfully.

"Oh really? Well smarty pants, guess what am thinking right now."

"Let's see...that you can't believe you're actually walking here in this bloody sun with a creepy wacko, who takes a crummy basket and goes to a potion store instead of a grocer."

She laughed. "I bet you think I'm being silly for coming up here with my casual shoes, looking for some twigs and fancies a bracelet that is way beyond her yonder years, while still having a fun time trying."

"I think you're beautiful"

She blushed and stopped walking. He had never seen her, this up close. He watched her eyelashes fluttered softly down as she fiddled with her skirt. She looked like a fairy that came down to offer him a jar of deliciously cool and refreshing water from the spring. An oasis from the hot desert.

She slowly looked up and their eyes met. Those startling green eyes searching the truth from his words. Without realizing what he was doing, he gently brushed strands of her hair out from her face. They felt soft and silky to touch. He drew closer to her and felt her turned away.

Without looking at him, she stammered, "I have to go now." Forcing a smile, she continued, "I had quite a pleasant chat, thank you very much. I'll see you at school." She walked away and Disapparate.

He stood there for a long time, wondering what when wrong, unaware of the burning heat. Slowly, as if in a dream, he turned and resumed walking, cursing himself every now and then.

* * *

_1st romantic HP fic and I'm giddy insid out. What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lovely weather today. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Magic of RR (Reciprocation Recipe)**

It was a bright sunny day. Summer refused to be over. Its rays persistently reach every nook and cranny of the bustling woodland – all except an abandon-looking cabin that stood between two maple trees. Its gray curtain gently swaying from the summer breeze. Every now and then, a shadow could be seen roving about, followed by a flash of multi-colored sparks.

Severus continued stirring while floating unidentifiable objects were dropping themselves in the sea-green concoction. Swirls of pink steam rose lazily up as bubbles gaily popped at the edge of the cauldron. He paused every now and then to jot down some notes on an old beaten-up book.

A sharp rap on the window startled his reverie. The curtain was pushed to reveal a sheepishly grinning Lily holding something in her hands. He rushed to arrange the place without making the least bit of noise. After seeing that it was at least presentable, he made a quick fix on his attire and hair. Pausing at the door, he took several gulps of air before he opened the door.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She held the box in front of him. Peeking at its side, she replied, "Peace offering." She saw that his face looked even more confused and giggled. She gently shoved the box to his arms. "It's a beautiful day! Why don't we have a picnic?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Now?!"

She nodded.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Never been better! Come on!" she urged, pulling his arm.

"Hold on a sec," he said, trying to pull away from her grasp. "I'm in the middle of brewing –"

"It still has to simmer, am I right?"

"Well, yes but –"

"For about 2 hours?"

"Yes, and I –"

"Good. Then let's go!"

"Wait! My wand –"

"You won't need them silly"

"But what if..."

"Really Severus. You should learn to loosen up or are you just trying to avoid me?"

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's go." Muttering to himself, he hurried to catch up.

She led him into a quieter section at the edge of the forest. The view looked magnificent. The whole town, surrounded by luscious vegetations, could be seen from above. The pale sun shone near the mountaintops, its rays spreading the yellow glow. It was indeed a beautiful afternoon.

Lily laughed as she plopped herself at a grassy area, trying to catch her breath. Severus, in the meanwhile, walked a bit slower, now that they had arrived at her so-called picnic spot. He sat down beside her cross-legged while he observed her as she took out tinier boxes from the box she brought.

"Here, have some," she opened one and offered it to him. It contained 4 slices of chocolate cake with white fillings in between.

"Baked them myself," she said proudly. "Go on"

He took one and took a bite. Lily looked at him in anticipation. He gave a small smile and swallowed it.

"Well...?"

"Did you, by any chance, placed alcohol in it?". She thought for a while and shook her head.

"For a moment there, I thought you finally discovered a way to smuggle vodka to school."

Perplexed, she took one and ate it. _The whole piece_. He watched her eyes as it went big, her face red. She stood up, near the edge, to spat the remains. Grabbing the bottle of water from the box, she drank it hurriedly. Gasping for breath, she turned and saw Severus laughing his head off.

"That isn't funny," she pouted, punching him.

"You should have read the label before you pour them," he remarked, wiping tears from his eyes. "Was this your 1st time?"

"Second. And I did read the label. Someone must have switch the contents."

"Okay. Alright. I get it." He tried hiding a smirk. "What happened to the 1st time?"

She could barely look at him in the eye. "It was a disaster"

"Surely, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was," she snapped, "Damn it!" She hit her fist in the ground.

My god, she going to cry any minute soon. _For heavens sake, Severus do something! People should have written books about how to solve this kind of crisis. Then again, I wouldn't have the nerve to buy it either. _He reached out and gave a stiff pat. "I guess brewing cakes is out of the question."

She gave a small smile. "You could make a nice gello cake."

"With spider legs and beetle wings?"

She chucked. "If I ever do make one, I'll be sure to let you have the first bite."

"Oh, so I'm the official taster now?" He raised his hands in mock exaggeration. "You ought to pay me for this service."

She gave him a playful shove. He poked back. They looked at each other, both having a mischievous grins in their faces. Lily grabbed a handful of grass and flung it at him. Severus responded with a spray of dirt and gravel. She looked at her now dirtied skirt in disbelief. Spotting a pool of wet mud nearby from where they sat, she quickly stood up and raced towards it. Seeing what she was about to do, he grabbed her. Both collapsed on the ground; she struggling to get out, he trying not to let go. Both in a giggling fit.

When the peals of laughter subdued, Severus realized how close they were to each other. His arms were still wrapped around her soft figure. Her hair was close to his face. He could smell her sweet scent of flowers and spices. He felt her breathing slowing down and gradually merged with his own. It felt comforting and peaceful. For some strange reason, he had an intense urge to bury his head and kiss that soft head of hers but resisted from doing so. Quietly, he savored the moment, yet apprehensive of her reaction to this turn of event. Strangely, she didn't move from her spot.

So, they stayed there, glazing at the sun setting. Watching its glorious slow descent down to the peaks of the mountains though preoccupied with their own thoughts. It lasted for a few minutes before Lily pulled away and sat across him. Without looking at him, she shyly said:

"About what happened yesterday, I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior. I guess—"

"It was nothing. Please forget it. There was nothing to apologize."

She toyed with the tiny stones beside her. "I wish it were that simple, because for me it wasn't just nothing."

He stared at her.

"There was something, wasn't it?"

He avoided her gaze. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She crawled near him and lifted his chin. Peering through his eyes, she looked at him inquiringly. Searching for the truth and the hidden meaning of it.

"Severus, something happened. I just know it. Didn't you feel it too?"

He refused to look at her. Ashamed of his feelings, frustrated at his lack of control over it, tensed at the situation being out-of-hand. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the rising turmoil of emotions but to no avail. He could feel trace of cold sweat from his forehead as he pondered on what to say.

To deny the truth or to accept it. But will she accept it? Questions began piling up as situations raced in his mind, each one outrageous than the last. Just as he was about to exhale in resignation, he felt something warm on his lips.

She kissed him.

Severus stared at her. She smiled at him tenderly. His fingers felt his lips, moist from the stolen kiss. As if she read his unsure mind, she kissed him again – longer this time. He felt his composure: his frustration and pent-up emotions crumble as he reciprocated.

* * *

When Lily pulled back, she saw tears glisten on Severus' eyes, and laughed in spite of herself. _What am I doing? Am I in the right state of mind?_

She had wondered that night before about what had happened during the walk up back to his cottage. When she felt his finger brushed against her hair, she trembled at his touch.

_What is wrong with me?_ She wondered aloud in her bed._ Am I now suddenly attracted to him? We've met and talked for like ages, why now?_ She wondered if she did the right thing when she turned away...before anything could happen.

His face looked so lost and confused...and so adorable. She never has seen him like that. Oh sure she seen him at school countless times. But all that time, whenever she talked to him, she could feel a barrier suddenly springs up and closed him from the outside. Not even a peek on his feelings. And here he is, looking at her...so helpless. She felt her stomach twisted seeing his face.

That why she decided to make it up to him today. To cheer him up and forget about what happened between them. She figured a picnic will do lovely. Baking seems to be easy, she saw her mum do it lots of time. Surely it 'aint that bad – or so she thought. She was careful on the measurements, making sure what happened to her last cake didn't happened again ever.

How wrong she was. The moment she took a bite, she knew. All because of a mistaken bottle content. _How could I not have noticed its overwhelming smell?_ She thought about it but couldn't find an excuse. _Maybe I was to busy checking on the cookies._

THE COOKIES! She forgot to give it to him. Then again, she rather not, after all that. That's the second time in a row. Then he started to console her. Just because she was a baby fussing over it.

That's when it happened. _How could I miss it? If I knew this would happened I would have take the next port key home. Or disapparate for that matter. So why do I feel so alive? Why did I stay? Just because a part of me wanted to cuddle in his warm and comforting arms, doesn't mean I like him, right? Do I?_

Yet she stayed. She watched the sun set with him. She glanced at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. His face looked relaxed. His black hair tousled from the afternoon breeze. He looked cute that way...and happy. She sighed and smiled to herself, snuggling deeper in his embrace. It felt good to be in his arms.

_Funny how I didn't realized it this sooner. I liked being with him. I liked being close to him, hold him, to feel him warm embrace._

She had loved him all the along.

He stared at her as if this wasn't real. _Am I in a dream?_ She kissed him again just to be sure. Yep, they're real. And she laughed. Severus looked hurt. She shook her head as a means of saying everything is all right. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled.

Everything is going to be just fine...

* * *

_Awww...sweet bliss. Only manage 2 chapters. I promised myself to continue this but will leave this to your imagination on what happens next for the time being. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
